


Brazalete

by RavenLoveless



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLoveless/pseuds/RavenLoveless
Summary: Hal se embarca en una aventura para resolver un misterio pero acaba por encontrar más de lo que esperaba
Relationships: Henry V of England/The Huntsman (The Huntsman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Brazalete

Si Hal tuviera que explicar la razón por la cual se encontraba en una prisión de hielo en un país lejano al suyo, diría que todo empezó cuando era pequeño. 

Hal no recordaba el momento exacto pero sí recordaba la abrumadora sensación de soledad que llenaba su pecho hasta casi ahogarlo cuando aquella pequeña marca apareció en su muñeca izquierda. No importaba cuantos sirvientes llamara para que le hicieran compañía o con cuantos de sus colegas pasara el rato. Ese desagradable sentimiento de desolación simplemente se estancó en su ser y Hal aprendió a vivir con ello. 

La pequeña marca era apenas visible, camuflada como si de un pliegue de su piel se tratara, que se expandía muy lentamente a medida de que el príncipe crecía. su apariencia tosca como la de una torcica cicatriz cuya costra había sido arrancada antes de tiempo, no era especialmente bonita pero por alguna razón Hal la encontraba fascinante. Nunca se la comentó a nadie y muchas noches se quedaba mirándola fijamente, tratando de seguirle el curso alrededor de su muñeca hasta que el fuego de su vela se apagaba. Sin embargo, cerca del 15vo día de su nombre, la marca se volvió repentinamente visible...demasiado. Brillaba como si sangre fresca corriera por esta y sobresalía de la piel como si se la hubiera hecho con una daga. 

Aquella situación inquietó profundamente al príncipe, no por el cotilleo que aquello podría causar sino por la desagradable idea de que alguien viera esa marca; aquello era algo que Hal no deseaba compartir con nadie y se encargó de ocultarla lo mejor que podía con un brazalete de cuero grueso mientras empezaba a investigar en secreto que podría significar dicha marca. Así fue como acabó en el País Helado, encadenado y congelándose hasta los huesos. 

Incómodo y hambriento, Hal se removió un poco para estirarse, causando que las cadenas que lo aprisionaba hicieran tal escándalo que el ruido hizo eco en toda la mazmorra.

—lo siento— dijo el príncipe en tono de burla pues no había nadie más allí con él. Hal intentaba mantenerse alegre en esa fría celda pero empezaba a hacerse difícil luego de dos días en completa soledad. Con un suspiro, Hal pegó su mentón contra sus rodillas y levantó su mano izquierda para desatar el brazalete.

No había tenido oportunidad de observar su marca desde que lo habían capturado/secuestrado, por lo que encontrarse con que esta parecía estar formada con toscas letras le sorprendió un poco.

—tu siempre llena de sorpresas, eh?— sonrió Hal tocando lentamente el relieve que se formaba para tratar de distinguir de forma individual cada letra.

Hal vio una “E” junto a una “R” que estaba pegada a lo que debía ser una “I” y una “C”, todas las letras estaban distribuidas sobre la pálida piel del príncipe como si de un brazalete se tratara, uno del cual era difícil apartar la vista

—hmmm “Eric” habrá alguien en la corte con ese nombre? Eric...no creo, lo recordaría...Eric, creo que me gusta como suena— rió Hal para sí mismo cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y unos pasos pesados entraron.

La luz que salía del pasillo que llevaba a la mazmorra no era especialmente brillante, por lo que Hal ya tenía sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra para distinguir quien era quien se acercaba a su celda. Era un muchacho, quizás de su edad, corpulento y de cabello rubio sucio que le caía sobre la cara de facciones frías. Hal no recordaba haberlo visto cuando llegó aunque era difícil ver cualquier cosa con ese saco de miga cubriéndose la cara, aún así y casi olvidando en qué situación se encontraba, Hal le sonrió genuinamente a su carcelero

—buenos dias...o es de noche ya? es difícil saberlo ya que ni la luz del sol llega hasta este lugar— dijo pero este simplemente le dedico una mirada severa antes de abrir la celda y acercarse con lo que debía ser una bandeja de comida.

La cena constaba de un pan duro, algo de vino caliente y un pedazo de queso, no la comida favorita de Hal pero con el hambre que tenía cualquier cosa sería un manjar.

—muchas gracias— dijo el príncipe antes de pegar la jarra de vino caliente a su pecho entre sus manos para beber un sorbo. Estaba realmente tibio pero vaya que le calentó el espíritu un poco.

El carcelero se quedó allí de pie por un rato mirando a Hal fijamente, como si hubiera algo que le picara en la boca por salir, sin embargo al final no pronunció palabra alguna y solo se giró para irse, sin embargo, cuando su mano estaba sobre la cerradura para cerrar la celda, unas palabras graves y bajas salieron de él, captando la atención de Hal

—¿como sabes mi nombre?— preguntó él mirando al príncipe que tenía los labios rojos pegados a la taza ya casi vacía donde había estado el vino

—¿disculpa?— preguntó Hal

—¿me llamaste por mi nombre hace poco...como lo sabias?— preguntó este con ojos pequeños y acusadores.

Hal tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta caer en cuenta a que se refiere el muchacho, sin embargo cuando fue a responder, algo sonó en el pasillo y el carcelero solo cerró la puerta sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta, dejando a Hal con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Cuando Hal despertó todo el cuerpo le dolía a causa del frío y a duras penas sentía los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas. Su aire sentimiento optimista se estaba congelando y empezaba a pensar que quizás el haber salido de su palacio sin decirle a nadie no había sido la mejor idea del mundo. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y por cómo lo veía, perdería más de un dedo hasta que lo rescataran.

Con algo de dificultad, Hal se incorporó y trató de estirarse, sin embargo no escucho el tintineo que solían hacer eco en la celda. Al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta que las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado habían sido retiradas y de hecho había una bandeja con comida a su lado. Era la misma comida que el carcelero había traído la vez anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez el vino aún mantenía el calor y el pan estaba envuelto en una tela para que no se pusiera duro. 

Aquello era raro pero una agradable sensación recorrió el pecho de Hal quien luego de hacer sonar todos sus huesos, se dedicó a comer. 

No iba a la mitad del vino, se estaba tomando su tiempo para disfrutarlo, cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se volvió a abrir y el mismo carcelero de antes entro con algo debajo del brazo y la misma mirada fría de antes

—gracias por quitarme las cadenas de encima y traerme comida caliente— dijo Hal con dulce sonrisa haciendo que el muchacho desviara su mirada mientras abría la celda

—¿quien dijo que fui yo?— gruño de forma tosca y a Hal le pareció ver en la penumbra de la celda que las mejillas del chico estaban ligeramente rojas

—no lo negaste— dijo Hal y el chico lo miró confundido pero no agrego mas. 

había algo en ese carcelero que relajaba a Hal pero también lo hacía sentir algo mas vulnerable, como si no hubiera barrera entre ellos y eso era algo abrumador.

El muchacho había entrado a la celda sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta lo que le daba a Hal la oportunidad perfecta de escapar, sin embargo el príncipe encontró más entretenido mirar la espalda de su visitante. Ver como novia los hombros, chasqueaba algo y de repente iluminaba la celda con el fuego más cálido que Hal jamás había visto nunca.

—¿wooo como hiciste eso?— preguntó Hal acercándose a lo que debía ser una chimenea, toda la celda se veía tan diferente ahora con luz

—con esto— dijo el chico mostrándole unas rocas plateadas antes de guardarlas en una bolsita en su cintura —¿nunca habías hecho fuego, brujo?— pregunto este con cautela 

—no soy un brujo, soy un príncipe — Sonrió Hal estirando las manos sobre el fuego para calentarse los dedos

El muchacho frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada mientras Hal se calentaba. Parecía que estaba pensando en algo muy seriamente pues no dejaba de apretar el sucio pañuelo que tenía en la muñeca mientras miraba a Hal de vez en cuando.

—si quieres decirme algo solo hazlo, no importa si suena grosero— dijo Hal pasándose las manos calientes por las mejillas

—¿cómo supiste mi nombre la otra vez?—dijo finalmente el chico luego de un rato

—no sabia que era tu nombre, solo lo leí aquí— respondió Hal levantando su muñeca para quitarse el brazalete y mostrarle al chico, Eric, su marca. 

Hal jamás en su vida le había mostrado la marca a nadie, ni a su padre, si a sus amigos, a nadie. Sin embargo había algo en Eric que lo había empujado a mostrarlo lo más íntimo de su alma reflejado en su piel. 

Los ojos de Eric examinaron silenciosamente la marca en la muñeca de Hal y este podría haber jurado que el aliento de Eric se había atascado en su garganta. Pasó un largo momento de silencio en el que lo único que Eric hizo fue mover el pañuelo de su muñeca alrededor rededor de esta mientras miraba la marca de Hal, al final éste decidió quitarse el pañuelo y estirar la mano cerca al fuego para que Hal la viera 

—¿que dice?—pregunto casi en tono demandante al príncipe 

Los ojos de Hal se abrieron al ver unas finas marcas sobre la piel de Eric, parecían hechas con pluma y envueltas en un suave hilo que las conectaban. Se veían tan hermosas y tristes a la vez. Con cuidado, Hal se acercó y miró más de cerca la letra "H" junto a la "E" a la "N" la "R" y la "Y" que acababa con una hermosa curva, tal y como él la escribía.

—es....ese es mi verdadero nombre— susurró Hal sin aliento y por un momento sintió que el fuego de la celda los había arrinconado hasta tan punto que las rodillas de los dos estaban a punto de tocarse 

Eric entorno los ojos pero de repente se puso en pie cuando para taparse la muñeca de nuevo

—no dejes que el fuego se apague o no lo prendere de nuevo— dijo antes de irse a toda carrera dejando al príncipe con una maraña de pensamientos

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Eric volvio no mucho después con una delgada manta para Hal. El príncipe se había desparramado junto al fuego para ver los papeles que había guardado en su mochila antes de ser capturado. Quizás por el hecho de no ser nada de "valor" había sido la razón por la que no se los habían quitado.

—¿que es todo eso?— preguntó Eric pasandole la manta a Hal

—es la razón por la que estoy en estas tierras—dijo él pasando la manta sobre sus hombros —salí de mi país para investigar sobre mi marca pero no había tenido oportunidad de leer todo esto antes de que me capturaran.

Eric no dijo nada pero tomó asiento junto a Hal y lo miro barrer esos papeles con una expresión seria.

Era extraño, desde que tenía memoria Eric siempre había evitado el contacto con los demas lo mas que podía. Siempre manteniéndose en alerta, con su guardia en alto para no morir en esas tierras sin piedad por los débiles, en esas tierras donde el amor estaba prohibido. 

Era realmente extraño como este niño mimado, y claramente inútil a los ojos de Eric, lo hacía sentir bien. Lo hacía sentir que podía cerrar sus ojos y relajarse por primera vez en su vida.

Hal salió de su concentración cuando sintió un suave peso en su hombro, al mirar vio que Eric se había quedado dormido sobre él, con la respiración pausada y una expresión tranquila. Se veía tan diferente a la expresión gruñona que llevaba mostrándole a Hal desde que se habían conocido.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Hal recostó a Eric en su regazo y lo cubrió con la manta que le había traído para pasar su mano por su cabello hasta que este volviera a despertar

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Eric no entendía porque seguía llendo a las mazmorras, porque sentía la necesidad de pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con ese principito y pero aun no entendía cómo había acabado hablando tanto con él. 

En los últimos 3 dias Eric había hablado con este más que en toda su vida junta. había compartido con Hal su pasado, su presente y sus deseos a futuro. En tan poco tiempo los dos se habían vuelto tan íntimos que cuando Hal se acercó de forma juguetona para calentarse, Eric acortó la distancia con un beso. 

El príncipe se había sorprendido, apartándose un poco con las mejillas rojas, lo que hizo que el corazón de Eric se atascara en su garganta y lo obligara a tomarlo de las mejillas para volver a besarlo, esta vez de forma más profunda. Hal no se resistió y en vez de eso se dejó llevar por los torpes labios de Eric mientras lo abrazaba. 

Algo en Eric despertó ese día, una bestia hambrienta que ahora solo deseaba alimentarse del indefenso pero sensual príncipe.

Todo aquello era extraño y nuevo que hacía sentir a Eric vulnerable y asustado como jamás en su vida se sintió. Después de todo algo como el amor estaba prohibido en el país del Hielo y lo que menos Eric necesitaba en esos momentos eran problemas, sin embargo la solo idea de no ver a Hal lo hacía sentir enfermo. 

Eric sacudió la cabeza y trató de no pensar en ese tonto principito para poder concentrarse en sus labores puesto que si no las completaba no tendría su ración de comida y por ende Hal tampoco comería. En eso estaba cuando escuchó pasar a un par de guardias por un pasillo cercano.

—hey, ya has visto al nuevo prisionero de la reina, no está nada mal

—no, pero oi que era un príncipe, de un país rico al sur ¿crees que para eso lo trajeron? ¿Para pedir una recompensa?

—quizás, aunque para eso la reina deberá enviar a un mensajero con "evidencia" de que tiene a dicho príncipe… Un dedo quizás. O tal vez solo lo mate y ya, en cualquier caso me gustaría ponerle las manos encima mientras aún está completo hehehe

Eric no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta que se sintió mareado. Que estúpida había sido al no darse cuenta de lo obvio de la situación. Hal no estaba allí de paseo, ni siquiera por que quisiera. Había olvidado la razón por la que las mazmorras siempre solían estar desiertas, ningún prisionero de la reina Freya duraba más de una semana allí.

Sin detenerse siquiera a pensar, Eric tomó su mochila de caza junto con su capa y bajó corriendo a la prisión. 

Hal estaba recostado junto a la pared donde estaba el fuego, por los papeles a su alrededor seguramente se había quedado dormido mientras leía pero eso ya no importaba.

—¡hey!— gruñó Eric entrando y pateando los pies de Hal para despertarlo —despierta de una buena vez.

—tu siempre tan tierno— bostezó Hal tallándose un ojo de una manera tan endemoniadamente adorable que Eric no entendía porque sentía ganas de golpearlo y besarlo a mismo tiempo.

—calla y toma tus cosas— le gruñó mientras tomaba la mochila de Hal y metía sin cuidado los libros y pergaminos que habían regados. 

—oye oye oye calma que se pueden arruinar— bufo Hal y se encargó el mismo de guardar sus cosas —en todo esto cual es tu afán, no es como si fuera a ir a algun lado.

—eso es lo que tu crees— dijo Eric pasando su capa sobre la cabeza de Hal y tomando su mano para guiarlo.

Hal parpadeo confundido pero siguió a Eric sin chistar, después de todo sentía que podía confiar en él con los ojos cerrados. Eric se escabulló por un pasillo sosteniendo la mano de Hal antes de meterse por un pasadizo oscuro y estrecho.

—Eric ¿que está pasando?— preguntó Hal pero Eric le tapó la boca cuando escucharon unos pasos sobre ellos

Cuando los pasos pasaron, Eric habló en un susurro:

—la reina Freya estaba planeando pedir un rescate por ti....

—¡eso es fantástico!— gritó Hal haciendo que Eric le volviera a tapar la boca

—¡calla tonto!— le gruño entre dientes —que la reina haga eso no significa que vayas a ir a casa, significa que te van a mandar en pedazos ¡cabeza hueca! Te voy a sacar de aquí por el bosque para que nadie te vea

—¿eh? ¿Estas loco? Harás que te maten por ayudarme y si por milagro no nos atrapan, los lobos en el bosque lo harán. No, prefiero que me mutilen a que te pongas en peligro— dijo serio Hal apretando la mano de Eric —mi padre se desquitará después pero seguramente pagará lo suficiente para que no me maten, no tienes que arriesgarte por mi

—lo haré igualmente— dijo serio Eric —además el bosque es el lugar más seguro del mundo si estas con un cazador como yo. 

Hal iba a protestar cuando se escuchó el caos en el piso superior por lo que Eric no le dio tiempo de hablar y lo jalo para seguir corriendo en la oscuridad para salir del castillo. 

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad de correr a ninguna parte, Eric hizo que Hal bajara un poco mas por una escalerilla húmeda que desprendía un olor nauseabundo. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar, Hal apretó la mano de Eric y lo siguió hasta que salieron a la luz cegadora del exterior. 

Pese a que los últimos días había tenido luz en forma de fuego en su celda, los rayos del sol reflejados en la blanca nieve le causaron un poco de molestia a Hal, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse pues Eric lo jalo de nuevo para que empezara a correr. A lo lejos se lograban oír los aullidos de los perros de caza.

—una vez en la línea fronteriza no podrán hacerte nada— gritó Eric mientras entraban en el bosque y Hal jadeaba detrás de él. 

—es… espera Eric… no puedo correr como tu— jadeo Hal tratando de seguirle el paso a Eric cuyos pies no hacían el menor ruido en la nieve. El chico no mentía cuando le había contado que era un buen cazador, ningún animal podría oírlo llegar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. 

Los dos muchachos corrieron sin parar hasta que cayó la noche y Eric se detuvo cerca de un claro. 

—estamos cerca de salir, una vez fuera del bosque podrás llegar al pueblo y hacer que te lleven a tu castillo— dijo Eric haciendo un pequeña fogata con unas ramas caídas 

—¿por que suena como si no fueras a venir conmigo?— preguntó Hal con el corazón en un puño

—porque no lo haré, no me puedo marchar de este reino— suspiro Eric sentándose junto a Hal 

—que...? ¡¿Por qué?!

—tengo una deuda que pagar, te lo dije. La reina me acogió cuando era un niño y debo pagarle

—yo le pagaré lo que haga falta, lo que sea— dijo Hal pero Eric lo calló con un beso antes de ajustar la capa al alrededor de su cabeza

—¿que clase de hombre me haría el dejar que resuelvas mis problemas? No… yo lo hare y cuando acabe iré por ti.

Hal frunció el ceño no muy convencido pero no dijo nada. Sabía que alguien tan cabeza dura como Eric no iba a cambiar de opinión y por alguna razón más que irritarlo era algo que a Hal le gustaba de él. Con un suspiro profundo, Hal dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eric y cerró los ojos para descansar y disfrutar lo que mas podia la compañía de su compañero. 

Luego del descanso, Eric insistió en continuar el viaje a la luz de la luna y en poco tiempo llegaron a la colina que hacía de frontera del país del Hielo. Al mirar hacia abajo Hal notó un pequeño pueblecillo donde seguramente podría conseguir un cuarto y comida caliente en una posada antes de volver a su castillo. Eric se negó a bajar con él, con la promesa de que no se movería de la colina hasta que viera a Hal a salvo en el pueblo por lo que ya resignado a la despedida, el príncipe se quitó su brazalete y se lo puso a Eric sobre su marca después de quitarle su pañuelo.

—al final no encontraste la información que estabas buscando— dijo Eric pensativo ajustándose el brazalete

—ya no la necesito… creo que ambos sabemos lo que significa— musitó Hal tocando la mejilla fría de Eric antes de que este posara su mano sobre esta

En lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos muchachos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. había algo que los unía desde lo profundo de sus almas, algo que los lastimarla profundamente en el momento en que sus manos dejaran de tocarse. Hal cerró los ojos cuando no pudo más y dio un paso atrás, la mano de Eric siguió tocando la suya hasta que sus brazos no pudieron tocarse más y el príncipe descendió la colina con un agujero donde antiguamente estuvo su corazón....

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

El regreso a su castillo pasó sin mayor acontecimiento para Hal y como era de esperarse su padre lo esperaba con la reprimenda más grande del mundo por su aventura. Cuando este le dio la oportunidad a Hal de explicarse, el príncipe heredero simplemente se excuso y se retiró a sus aposentos. 

Una vez solo, Hal se derrumbó Durante el viaje no se había permitido el ser consciente de lo mucho que extrañaba a Eric. Su tosca actitud, su mal carácter y su poco tacto al hablarle. Extrañaba todo eso así como echaba de menos el brillo de sus ojos azules cuando hablaba del bosque. En su vida Hal jamás había visto un tono tan hermoso como aquel, eran de un azon eterno que brillaba salvaje e indomable. Pero sobretodo, Hal extrañaba de sus labios. 

Extrañaba el calor que lo hacían sentir desde el fondo de su ser hasta la punta de sus dedos, el como hacia que una oscura mazmorra se sintiera bien con solo estar a su lado. Ahora Hal solo se sentía como el espectador de la obra teatral de su vida. 

Aquel vértigo de pensamientos hizo que Hal cayera enfermo y fuera visitado por el maestre del castillo quien descubrió su marca.

—ay joven príncipe.... ¿fue por esto que escapó? ¿Para investigar que era? Pudo haber venido a mi en primer lugar aunque por lo visible que está intuyo que ha encontrado lo que buscaba...

—si lo he encontrado… ¿por que duele tanto?— susurró Hal acurrucado en su cama

—porque esta incompleto mi joven príncipe… solo hasta que un alma esté completa, el ser dejara de sufrir… hasta que la persona con su nombre vuelva a usted, eso que siente en su interior no desaparecerá pero tampoco lo matara. Me temo que debería aprender a vivir con eso.

Hal cerró los ojos y apretó debajo de su almohada el pañuelo de Eric entre sus dedos, suplicando por que la oscuridad lo llevara de vuelta a su celda donde su cazador lo esperaba, pero no fue asi ese dia… ni el dia siguiente ni el siguiente. 

La situación tampoco mejoró con el paso de las semanas, los meses ni los años. Con el frío desolador de una carcasa vacía, Hal se transformó en una máscara que se concentraba únicamente en cumplir el papel que debía interpretar, nada más.

Así iba a ser hasta el final de los días o al menos eso pensó sentado al trono que fue de su padre mientras cumplia con sus deberes como rey.

Todos los días eran largos para el rey Henry V pero ese lo había sido especialmente tortuoso. Sin el más mínimo interés, el rey mandó a pasar a la última persona que atendería en ese día mientras pasaba de forma distraída sus dedos sobre el viejo pañuelo que solía mantener atado sobre su muñeca, debajo de sus ropas.

El súbdito que entró era un hombre robusto, de rostro serio y cabellos rubios. Algo despertó en el rey cuando vio un brazalete de cuero en la muñeca de su súbdito cuando este le saludo antes de arrodillarse y levantar su mirada salvaje de color ojos de azul eterno.

—he vuelto a usted… mi rey.


End file.
